bang_a_rang_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Redemption Island
}} Redemption Island is a major twist that has appeared in . Being the primary twist of Idalia pre-merge, this twist provides an opportunity for an eliminated player to re-enter the game and continue their pursuit to the million-dollar prize and the title of Sole Survivor. In order to do so however, eliminated contestants will compete in head-to-head challenges (known as Duels or Truels) in order to remain on the island and avoid permanent elimination. The returning point for Idalia was Day 21 for two contestants. Format Immediately after being voted out, contestants will not be immediately eliminated from the game. Instead, they will be sent to Redemption Island. When the next person is voted out, that player would be sent to Redemption Island as well, meeting up with current inhabitant at the same night. They would then live together from that point, until the next morning, where they will duel to remain on the island. In the first appearance of Redemption Island, duels occur once three people have been voted out. In "truels" the two top winners move on. Duels In Redemption Island, duels determined whoever would stay in the island and who would be permanently be eliminated. At the day of the duel, the castaways would receive Tree Mail about their duel, instructing them to proceed to the Redemption Island Arena. The arena will be a special challenge area where all duels will take place. Upon reaching the arena, they will be welcomed by the host. Also in the arena are selected players from the competing tribes, who are there to watch the duel. After the duel, it is up to these observers if they will spoil the goings-on at the arena. Unlike other times when tribes convene to meet with the hosts, players on Redemption Island line up in a particular order with the most recent eliminated on the right whilst the current champion(s) are to the left. In this special challenge, the winner(s) of the duel will stay in Redemption Island and continue their quest to become the Sole Survivor, while the loser(s) will be permanently eliminated from the game (this is denoted by the loser tossing his/her buff in a fire wok). Theoretically, should the first person voted off make it to the reentering stage, he/she must win all proceeding duels, meaning the castaway must defeat all subsequent castaways sent in the island. On certain cases, there are more than two people residing on Redemption Island, with them participating in multi-person "duels." In this format, either only one winner will stay or all but one will stay. Reentry Point In Idalia the re-entry point was on Day 21. The people competing in the final duel were Rhys, Grace, Miguel & Luca. Grace returned to be on Koori & Luca returned to be on Anangu. Hidden Immunity Idols In the advent of Redemption Island, if a person is voted off with a Hidden Immunity Idol in their possession, the holder's Hidden Immunity Idol is still effective, and it is still usable if the owner reenters the game. If the owner were to lose a duel, the idol would be rehidden. Also, the winner of a duel may have a chance to give a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol to whoever they wish. If they return to the game after winning the duel, they may also decide to keep the clue for themselves. Statistics Zero Wins One Win Two Wins Three Wins Five Wins Trivia *Rhys hold the record of most Redemption Island wins of 5 wins. *Grace is the female with the most Redemption Island wins with 3 wins. *Grace & Luca are the first people to return from Redemption Island into the game on Bang-A-Rang. *Grace is the first female to win her way back into the game. *Luca is the first male to win his way back into the game. *Felicia is the first person and first female to be eliminated from Redemption Island. *Nicolai is the first male to be eliminated from Redemption Island.